Veins
by facades and stars
Summary: Demyx; - You silly, silly boy...you're not real.


**I don't own Demyx or KH2**

Summary: _After hearing what the boy had said, Demyx poured the scalding hot water over his arm. Cringing he looked at where his veins where supposed to be._

Veins

Demyx sat out on the beach, letting the calm breeze blow through his hair. It was a nice day out, and to top it all off today was the day everyone got the day off.

So, Demyx sat on his towel in his Black trunks with white musical notes on them and just lay there, until he heard a little boy talking.

"Mommy, Mommy look I went in the water and my veins got darker!" The little boy said worried.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. That's just what happens when your body temperature gets warmer your veins come up to feel the warmth, and when you're somewhere cold, well then they fade away trying to find warmth inside." The mother said.

Demyx overheard what she said.

Demyx, being the curious Person, or Nobody he was, looked at his arm.

Nothing.

Just a regular old arm.

Not even a trace of blue veins anywhere.

He stood up and ran into the water, splashing.

The water was nice and warm too.

As he swam out deep he looked at his arm.

Still nothing.

"Hmm. Maybe the water isn't warm enough." He said. "Maybe my blood is just different."

Oh poor silly Demyx didn't understand.

He didn't have any blood.

He wasn't a complete being.

He wasn't _alive_.

So Demyx got out of the water, dried himself off and went back to The World that Never Was.

He climbed up the stairs to his room and went into the bathroom, got a bucket of hot water and put his arm over the sink.

He looked at the steam coming from the jug of water in his hand.

"Maybe it's a little too hot. Oh well." He said.

Demyx poured the scalding hot water over his arm.

"Owch!" He yelled.

Cringing he looked at where his veins where _supposed_ to be.

Nothing.

Not even a change, well except for the red marks from the scalding hot water.

Demyx sighed.

He still didn't get it.

Demyx walked back to his bed and sat down.

He pulled out his Sitar and started playing a tune.

A water clone came out of the water Demyx summoned up and started to dance.

After a few minutes Demyx stopped playing and the clone looked saddened and disappeared.

"Life is cruel like that." Demyx said sadly to the puddle on his floor.

Then Demyx started playing again, he was lost in a thought and not paying attention when his finger got stuck in the Sitar string and was cut open.

"Owww!" Demyx yelled pulling back his hand.

He looked at his finger.

Blood was pouring out.

But it wasn't red.

It was black.

Demyx looked at it.

Frowning he came to realize the sad truth about Nobodies.

They were nothing, they weren't real.

So now they even had fake _blood_ too?

Demyx sighed and lay on his bed.

Letting his cut bleed, he whispered.

"It's not fair."

Then a light bulb flashed on top of his head.

Smiling, he summoned up his Sitar again, this time he was careful not to cut himself again.

He summoned up about five water clones and had them dance.

He put his hand on one of them making the water cold.

Pretty soon all of them were cold.

He smiled and stopped playing the Sitar.

And now instead of five clones he had five puddles.

But that was part of his 'plan'.

He threw his hand up and made all the water shoot up.

And then he put all the water over him, and threw his hand down.

The water came crashing down on top of him.

Like a wave crashing onto the shore.

He then looked at his arm.

"Well since I put cold water on my arm my Veins went back inside to find warmth." Demyx said.

He lay down on his bed with a triumphant look on his face.

But how long could this lie last?

He was fooling himself.

Didn't he realize it?

Oh well.

"Maybe life isn't so cruel after all, Right?" Demyx asked himself falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah well I learned that in Science.

Ruler button still isn't working!

And one day my friends and I went to a hotel for summer vacation and she ran in the hot tub and freaked out when she realized her veins went darker blue and I had to explain that it was nothing serious.

So then I thought about that and Ta-Da! Here's a Crack a Lackin' Demyx fic.

Well now, paying attention in Science class does pay off!

R&R Please!

-Xams


End file.
